Why Her?
by november 2 1990
Summary: One shot for BTR Semi Official One Shot Day 2013. sorry it's late, i lost power. this story is about Kendall, Jo, and Lucy. Please read. Sorry for the bad summary.


**A/N I am writing this for Big Time Rush Semi Official One Shot Day 2013. It is Jendall, because I'm a huge Jendall fan. It is called Why her? BTW sorry for the constant POV changes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

It's been a day since Jo moved back. I mean I couldn't believe it, she was finally back, but Lucy was still here. I couldn't go back to Jo yet, even though I am completely in love with her. All I know is that she is single. I mean I know all about her, but I don't know if she found someone in New Zealand. Well I could go with Lucy, but then all of the work I did to get Jo, would be for nothing. But I like a girl who is rebellious, and Lucy is rebellious. But I like guitar players, and they are both guitar players. I still had to think things over.

**Lucy's Pov**

I wasn't sure if Kendall would pick me over Jo, but I would leave if he picked her.

**Jo's Pov**

Kendall looked so adorable, but he probably won't pick me even if he doesn't I will still live here to see Camille. I mean I don't like, like her, but I am best friends with her. I had to figure out what to do. I got into a pink bikini, with denim shorts and a tank top, and went down to the pool. I had sunglasses and a towel. I sat on a lounge chair, and put sunscreen on. I slipped my shades on, and fell asleep. I felt a shadow appear above me and I woke up. I saw it was Kendall. He said, "Jo on your last day at the Palm Woods, what would you like to do?" I thought oh no I'm going back into time in my dream. I quickly screamed, and then Camille, was shaking me awake. I woke up and told her what happened.

She hugged me, and then said, "I see Lucy and I am going to invite her over."

Lucy came over, and then we saw the guys. I quickly went to the smoothie stand.

**Camille's Pov**

I heard Kendall ask, "Have you seen Jo?" there was a hint of sadness in his voice. I said, "Smoothie stand."

Kendall ran over to the smoothie stand.

**Jo's Pov**

I saw Kendall come walking over. I grabbed my smoothie and walked away from him. I tried to ignore him, so he wouldn't talk to me. I walked away to 3I. I texted Camille, asking her if she could bring my things to my apartment. I looked out the window, and saw Kendall talking to Camille. Camille then waved a bye to them and left.

She got to my apartment, and I let her in. she came in, and said, "Kendall keeps asking why your ignoring him."

I said, "Well I still love him, but it's all awkward now, and I mean I want to talk to him, but…"

Camille finished, "But Lucy is still here so you feel bad." I nodded.

Camille said, "Well go talk to him before he goes out with Lucy."

I nodded. I then walked back out to the pool, and I swear, Kendall's face lit up. I asked, "Kendall can I talk to you in a cabana?"

Kendall said, "Of course." I grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the cabana.

**Kendall: So what do you want to talk about?**

**Jo: well things.**

**Kendall: is it about us?**

**Jo: kind of. **

**Kendall: so Jo, do you still have feelings for me?**

**Jo: yes, do you still have feelings for me? **

**Kendall: Yes. **

**Jo: Kendall, do you like Lucy?**

**Kendall: just a little bit, are you jealous?**

**Jo: kind of. **

**Kendall: so how is New Town High?**

**Jo: Good, Jett asked me out but I didn't respond yet, because I still didn't know what to do. **

**Kendall: decline him. **

I thought Kendall still had the same feelings for me, because he didn't want me to be with another guy, and I couldn't let him be with another girl. The only problem was he had kissed Lucy. I then got up to leave, and Kendall pulled me back down. He said, "Jo I want to make this right." He stood up, pulled me close and leaned in. I didn't move. He kissed my lips, and then I started to kiss back. I felt him smile into the kiss. I subconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck, and his went around my waist. I then snapped back into reality and pulled away.

Kendall Knight gets me charmed, by his amazing lips. He leaned close and I thought he was going to kiss me again, but he whispered against my lips, "Jo did I make it right?"

Of course, he did but I said, "Well I mean, yes, wait, of course, no wait, yes you did."

Wow I just rambled around Kendall; I have never done that before. I then pulled away from his grasp, and walked out to the pool. I stripped down into my bikini, and walked into the pool. I just grabbed the floating mat, and sat on it. I thought, Kendall was trying to make amends with me, but I was ignoring his sweetness.

I had then sat down when James and Carlos walk right in. They smirked to themselves, and flipped my mat over causing me to go under. I heard a loud splash next to me as I came up to the top of the water. It was Kendall. Man this guy keeps on following me.

James said, "Noodle battle?" Carlos jumped up, and grabbed two noodles. I asked, "How do you play?"

Kendall said, "You'll find out." Carlos and I were given noodles. Kendall went under; I felt him, spread my legs out, and swim under them. He pulled up, and I ended up on his shoulders. Gawd he got muscular, I then hit Carlos until he fell off. He fell off, only because James saw a pretty girl walk by, and he threw Carlos off. Kendall pulled me off of him, and held me close again.

Kendall said, "Jo, I know you probably don't want to date me, but I really like you, so will you be my girlfriend again?"

I said, "Kendall as much as I really like you, I can't accept." Kendall looked so sad.

I tried to pull away, so I could sit on the lounge chairs, but Kendall's hands were firmly wrapped around my waist, I couldn't move. I said, "Carlos." Carlos came over with James, and they finally moved Kendall. He just stood there in shock. I dried off, and then I started to walk away. James and Carlos carried Kendall up. I said, "Don't let him watch New Town High, because there is a really long kissing scene I had with Jett."

They nodded and carried him to 2J. I walked into 3I and I saw Lucy and Logan making out. I said, "Camille." They instantly pulled away. Camille came out, and I said, "Camille it went awful." Logan and Lucy then left.

**Camille: what happened?**

**Jo: Ok, so I walked down, and pulled Kendall into a cabana. He kissed me, and then I walked out of the cabana. I walked into the pool and got tipped by Carlos and James. Kendall walked into the pool, and after James requested noodle battles, Kendall spread my legs apart. He swam under me. He pulled up, and I was on his shoulders. We battled, and then Carlos and James left the pool and sat on the lounge chairs. Kendall then pulled me close to him and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I said no. **

**Camille: why didn't you say yes?**

**Jo: I don't really know why. **

**Camille: go apologize. **

**Jo: okay. **

_**With the Knights, Kendall's Pov**_

**Katie: let's watch TV. **

**Kendall: okay.**

New town high came on. On the commercial, Meghan said, "Why have Rachael and Drake been making out for an hour straight?" it showed Jo and Jett kissing, tongue and all. I made a disgusted facial expression. Then they pulled away, and Jo said, "Drake I think I will be going." Then it ended. I saw the magazine, Logan put on the table, and it said, Jo and Jett off screen romance.

I heard the door open and Jo was there. I got up and walked over to her.

I asked, "Isn't this the same position we were in about a year ago?" she laughed, and then the guys left the room.

Jo said, "Kendall I thought about it, and I want to get back together with you."

I asked "How about that scene from New Town High?" she ignored me and kissed me.

I pulled away and I said, "Dinner tonight me and you, 8 PM." She smiled.

_**Time Skip to next day Jo's Pov**_

I walked down to the pool, and I saw Kendall and Lucy kissing. I instantly walked back to my apartment, and I sent a text to Kendall.

Jo: We're through.

I knew that as soon as he and I got back together, he would do something.

I cried, and cried, all day.

**Kendall's Pov**

Lucy just came out of nowhere and kissed me I saw Jo walk by, but I couldn't push Lucy off, because she had such a tight grip on me. I eventually got Lucy off, and then I looked at my phone. It showed a message from Jo saying 'We're through.' I walked up to 2J and moped on the couch. I heard the door fall down, and Camille walked in. She looked pissed. She said, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO JO YOU CHEATED ON HER?" I just stayed still.

Jo walked in with James. She said, "Thanks for the date." Jo then left. I was furious; James decides to date my girl. I decided to teach him a lesson. I had then called Jo.

**Jo: Hello.**

**Kendall: hi why are you dating James?**

**Jo: why are you dating Lucy?**

**Kendall: I am not, she kissed me and you had walked in and she was holding on to me and I couldn't pull off. I am truly in love with you. I love you more than anything. **

**Jo: I'm dating James because he got mad because you "took" Lucy from him, and he asked me out. Since you and I were broken up at the moment, I said yes. **

**Kendall: Jo will you go out with me again?**

**Jo: I don't know. **

**Kendall: Jo!**

**Jo: Kendall I don't know if I can trust you. **

**Kendall: Jo I promise that if you think I'm cheating on you then you can dump me, and I will never ask for another chance. **

**Jo: I have to go, I'll think about it. **

**Kendall: Okay. **

I decided to talk to her in person with James and Lucy tomorrow.

_**Time Skip Kendall's Pov**_

**Kendall: *Text message to James, Lucy and Jo* meet me in the park in 5 minutes. **

**James: Okay dude. **

**Lucy: alright ;) **

**Jo: Whatever. **

**Kendall: hey guys I want to have a little chat with all of you. First, Lucy, I don't like you like that, I used to, but I have feelings for someone else. Second, James, I don't appreciate it, that you are breaking a code. The no dating ex-girlfriend code, also it's an ex that I wish wasn't an ex. Third, Jo, I really like you, and I want you to be my girlfriend. **

**James: well you broke the rule of dibs. **

**Kendall: so you broke the best friend code too. **

**James: don't take my girl. Lucy will you go out with me?**

**Lucy: sure. **

**Jo: Kendall I don't know, but hell yeah I want to get back together, but remember what you told me about chances. **

**Kendall: I do remember.**

**Jo: Ok, so dinner tonight?**

**Kendall: you know it. **

Jo finally decided to take me back, but I had to be very cautious. I couldn't let anyone make Jo think I was cheating on her. Well I leaned in and I started to kiss her lightly. Then I grabbed her waist, and sat down on the grass. She was straddling me. I took my hand and I cupped her face, and she had her arms around my neck. I then slowly pulled away, trying to breathe. I ran out of air. I smiled at Jo, and she smiled back. I had said, "Jo will you be my girlfriend again?"

Jo said, "Yes Kendall I will be your girlfriend again." I picked Jo up, and I carried her through the Palm Woods, I brought her to the lobby. I then said, "Well I can't wait until tomorrow."

I walked her back to her apartment, and I leaned in to kiss her goodbye, but her dad opened the door before I could, so I turned the kiss into a hug. I waited for her dad to leave, and then I kissed her.

I went back to 2J and then I went to bed. I woke up, and grabbed Jo. I brought her to the pool. It was about 4 AM, but we were so bored. We sat on the lounge chairs, and had lain down. She said, "Kendall I'm so tired, I'm going back to my apartment."

I said, "Jo please stay here with me."

She said, "Fine." I put my hand on her thigh, she said, "Kendall Knight you're such a tease."

I smirked as she put a hand on top of mine. Jo had grabbed my hand, and pushed it up. I had thought, I can't do this, I need to stop. I looked at her, and then I heard her say, "Kendall it's my turn to tease you." Jo had then jumped into my lap, and kissed me passionately I had then pulled away and said," Jo it's my turn."

I kissed the shell of her ear, and I had my arms around her waist. I trailed my kisses down her neck. I heard, "Kendall."

I pulled away from Jo, and looked, it was Carlos. He had come down to the pool. I said, "Hey."

He looked pissed, I walked over to see what he wanted.

**A/N I hope you like this, please review. Btw I lost power so that's why it is late. **


End file.
